User blog:Reo 54/Reo's 2015 Rewind: A Year of Editing
Hey Guys, Reo here. And i think it's about time to make my own little rewind to see what i've brrn up this year. Let's start with january January So, i Begun the year as one whole User, not 5 anymore. I was simply Reo, and now i had a ton of series to work on. i ditched a few and in January i focused only on UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe. And aperantly i appeared in YPG. i didn't know. So, i was working with UPOTU, switching to the Reo's Shorts version. Not not my shorts, not the ones i'm wearing, Short episodes. Srsly guys, what were you thinking. So i did alot of Editing, I reordered episodes and i was ready to rewrite UPOTU. I guess that's it. February In february i had my 3 Year Anniversary on the wiki. Wait, what? Those this mean i'm on here nearly 4 Years now? Hokey! And it appears i didn't do much else in february, Really, waht was i doing? There's pretty much nothing. Ohwell March Wow, an other empty month. Didn't do much here either. No wonder i don't remember. It seems i was just commenting on some pages, Signed up for the Hunger Games, and Voting for Featured Pages. April Okay Here we go. I started doing something. Editing my old series, updating their pages with some categories. Here i also start categorising pages and adding a few stubs to the category. I start working on Ahmad 20, Ben 10: Shadows Emerge tho i think i was called Ben 10: A NEw Series back than, Shun 10 and a little on Kai 10: Rebooted/Dark Age/Alien Mage - Wait really Alien Mage is the 4th version. In the end of April i create Reo's Alien Arena. Maybe i should bring it back. What do you think? May I start working on Titlecards for Steve. Wow so much work put in for those Titlecards for Ben 10: Unbound. I write episodes for Alien Arena and i seem to be working on Ahmad 20 aswell. I also work on images for Ben 13. I also continue adding categories and collecting stubs. May was also the month of my Birthday. Doesn't seem i made a big deal out of it tho. so i made this aswell Back in May aswell. June So i started working on Kay 12. Don't remember when it was created tho. More cleanup od the wiki. I Introduced Live writing. Than i did all the needed preperation For Ahmad Day, aka Ahmad's Birthday. And i worked on Season 2 of UPOTU. Than i was time for Fanon Con. I entered in the Writing Contest, aswell as the Art competition. I did some work on Ahmad 20 aswell. July I didn't do much in July. A little bit of edditing some pages, mostly Threads and a little bit of Featured Pages. Wow. i only made 19 edits troughout the whole month. Why? I had work! August A little bit of a closer month to the present. August had a good 408 edits. :P It started witha little for on Ahmad 20 and a bit on UPOTu, but later it was BTSE.In august i started the show Hunger Game Chronicles in the threads. Maybe i should bring it back? Do you want to see it? Alos here comes a lot of Clean up. i opened up a new Art Service. Which one is it? I don't remember. Maybe 5th. Anyways, it's closed now. Looks like before that i fell in a little bit of an online depression. Everything was fine IRL, but on here i wasn't able to have fun or do anything. Started working on a few series, a few edits on Transformation, Kay 12, RAA, BTFF 10 and other stuff. Here is where i brought back Meap Wars. Meap Wars is a movie Franchise, that will probably never come out. Did some more edits on my series. Rebooted Kai 10: Dark Age to Kai - The Alien Mage. More Clean Up. Started doing Haywires. More BTSE comes in later in August aswell. Some edits on Albedo 10: Negaverse. Something about Angelex and AHmad 20. BTFF 10 gets rebooted and handed ofer to Ben10Fan3. I finish Omnitrix Origin, which a reboot is being developted for. I take up Omerowon Virus from Sif. ANd i restart Alien of the Week for a 3rd run. Wow, A lot of stuff September Not a lot of edits due to my trip to Macedonia. So, Spetember starts with Clean up..So Meap Wars came Back, or so i said. i didn't really I hosted the 2nd Hunger Game Chronicles and alos signed up for the Art Competion in Fanon Con. And Dues to my trip Alien of the Week 3 dies. There was a lot of Clean up this month and a lot of HGC 2 stuff. October Some Clean Up, Some HGC 2, I take UPOTU back to it's original look at start working a bit on Season 2 again. I attempt to restart Deo 12 giving it a new episosde for Season 2. Who knows, maybe i'll add an other one. Novemeber I Hosted CLOKWORK FEST!!! Yay! Once again, More Clean up of the wiki. Also started working on Pivot Animations. December I Created [[The Galactic Tales. I Created Ultimate. I'm writing UPOTU, no new episodes yet. I restarted Zane Miller 10, lots of edits on that series. i've given my old series up for adoption. I als updated Alien of the Week with all it's previous installments and now it has 3 seasons. Seaosn 4 comes in January. Some More Clean Up of Wanted Pages. Overall Well... The end of the year has been more or less effective. lot's of edits here. The start started out not that good, but it was cause of my Computer troubles. Anyways, i've made 1565 edits (ATM including this blog) this year. Not the most productive year, but there is still time. 3 days, who knows how many more edits i will make. 2016 Well, i sure want to top those 1600 edits in 2016, eyah how about 2016 edits next year? ofcourse more is better. January will go with TGT and ZMX, February will continue with TGT and ZMX until Season 1 is done. Also i February i'm brining in Powerful Lords: Origins, the origin of Dark Flacon. No plans yet onwards, March will have ZMX. Those are the plans, how will they play out, who knows. Who? Doctor WHo? Conclusion Thank you for reading and feel free to make your own Rewind of 2015. I simple went into my contributions and filtered out what month i needed. Check out the provided links and well have a good day Also i captured these 2 screenshots today. they are interesting. well one of them was yesterday: 2pms.png|2 Private Messages with Ren I'm Inactive.png|I was Inactive while making this. Category:Blog posts Category:Reo 54